Everyday
by LadyAuthor
Summary: This is a piece from Dai's POV set after the end of the series. I wrote this because i wanted the all the loose ends of the storyline to be tied up. DaixJaehee. It's going to be a bit smexy in the later chapter.
1. Everyday

Note: I don't own Let Dai, of course.

This is set after the end of the series and I wrote it because I was disappointed by the lack of full on smex  Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday

The terminal tanoy is familiar to me now; the indistinct and jumbled message is like a whisper from a lover half-awake in the morning. I tell myself that I wait here everyday because I've got nothing better to do but really I'm unable to think clearly anywhere else.

The family doesn't speak to me and even if they did I'd probably just burn down the house. I want to feel the power I used to; the absolute high of rebellion but this really sucks; even violence feels empty without him. I'm used to physical pain but no-one has ever been able to get to me like this. It's torture. I'm not the type of person to retreat but this time all I can think about is finding a way back. It hurts that I can't.

I absent-mindedly finger the scar that he gave me and a dog-faced woman scowls at me from across the room. I flip her off. Like anyone cares enough about the old bitch to fly across the world for her.

The truth is I don't even know if he'll come after me. I mean, I know he'll want to, I trust him that far, but will he ever be as free minded as me? Can he throw off all the people that he knows to chase after me? He loves his mum and his narcissistic friend and that Yooneun girl. I hate them all if they stop him coming to me.

Another plane roars overhead and I suddenly feel sick. I wrap my arms around my own waist, the way he used to when I was being mean. I can feel my wallet in my pocket and I would take out the picture to look at it but I can't. I'm afraid that if I let myself see it once the pain will double. Then I'll have to carry it in my hand all the time to feel whole. What will happen then if I hold it so much it starts to crack and fade? Please make him come to me.

I'm being selfish but I don't care. All we ever needed was each other but while I tried to keep us separate from everyone else he was always inviting them in like I wasn't enough. How could I be? He could have had a much better life if I hadn't snared him. I ruined everything for him and I'd do it a thousand times over. Maybe he wouldn't and that's the difficult part; this time it's his choice and I can't sway him. I hate the word 'love.' People say it all the time and I can't stand it but there is no other word for what Jaehee and I have.

I guess I'm stupid, like my father says. Even if he never comes, I will everyday just in case.

Gate 3 is letting out now and dog-face stands up to meet a girl who has flown in from England. They hug and kiss and smile. I wonder what would happen if I just started killing people right here? If I started breaking people's arms or bludgeoning dog-face with my stool. Would be on the news where he might see it? I'm tempted to do it so that he'll be reminded of me: Of how he hated me and pitied me and how he loves me.

I don't have the energy. At least I think that's why I hesitate; today feels different and sluggish like everything is moving in slow motion. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Dai." I can't move. I recognise that voice but I've heard it call my name so many times only to turn around and be alone.

"Look at me." He sounds hurt and angry with me for leaving him. He always gets my feelings wrong. I bet he thinks I'm playing a little game or that I haven't suffered without him. A businessman walking by gazes directly over my head confusedly. The waitress at the bar is also curiously glancing in the same direction.

"Please, Dai." This time the voice is begging and the hand on my shoulder trembles. Is this real? I straighten up on my seat and slowly reach up to my collarbone. My fingertips feel hot as they come into contact with his delicate skin and I gasp in shock. This is real; it's actually happening.

Slowly I turn around and realise why everyone is staring. Jaehee is standing there; luggage cast aside and rivers of tears flowing from his beautiful eyes. Seeing him breaks my black heart, just like I thought it would. I try to think of a way to stop him crying but we're together and that only means more pain and frustration.

"I was waiting for you." I say bluntly, "Let's go for a ride." Picking up his backpack I drag him along by the hand, not wanting to let go of him in case this is a nightmare. It's happened before: I've been reunited with him and loved him so hard only to find that it's just the world's sick sense of humour. This time I'm not waking up; if this is a dream then at least it'll be whatever I want it to be.

"Dai, I can't…" I feel him pulling away from me and I grab him by the arms to stop him leaving.

"I hate those words." I yell, "Don't tell me what we can't do when I've waited so long for you." To my surprise he's smiling even though we're getting weird looks from strangers. He blushes slightly and tugs me out of a side door into the brightly-lit parking lot where we're alone.

"That's what I mean," he says shyly, "I can't wait. I want you to hold me now." I feel the temperature soar and I swallow hard thinking how I must have misheard but not caring. I grab his shirt and pull him into me fiercely kissing him for all the time we've been apart. My hands roam his body, re-familiarising myself with it, and I slide my fingers up under his shirt tenderly. He mimics my movements and I bite down on his tongue as his nails dig into my back. This is everything I've missed: the longing, passion and closeness I've not been able to share with him.

I pull away first, a little smug that he looks so dazed and dishevelled, and I head towards my bike.

"Come on Jaehee, I know a place that's just a couple of minutes away." He grins, all worry and bitterness replaced by joy. We climb on my bike and blast through the streets. He's holding onto me tightly and I suddenly need to laugh. I haven't for so long but now it's taking over. Jaehee kisses my neck softly and my elation devolves into desire. A couple of minutes away never seemed so far.

End of Part One

Okay, that's it for tonight. Don't worry. There will be another chapter soon with all the naughty bits in but it's late and I've got work tomorrow.

Hope you like it so far.


	2. Every Night

Note: I still don't own Let Dai.

Everyday - Part 2"Where are we?" Jaehee asks quietly as I unlock the door to the small apartment. I chuck the keys to one side and kick a pile of clothes off the sofa so that I can slump down on it. This feels the same as every time I've been here alone; sitting and staring out the window to watch time pass as I think of Jaehee. Except this time he's following me into the room and leaning against the kitchen counter, watching me expectantly.

"It belongs to a friend but he let's me use it." I reply belatedly. I'm unused to having a conversation with anyone but myself. Jaehee folds his arms and can't suppress a smile. I wonder how many times he's smiled since I left. If he was happy for even one second I was away I'll be really pissed off. I glare at him suspiciously and light up a cigarette. He walks over and kneels before me placing his cold hands over my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," he begs, "it feels like I'll die." He's probably pouting again as I take another slow drag. I can feel his fingers across my brow, agonisingly aware of his presence even in the dark. Does he know how painful it is for me to be so close to him but unable to see his face?

"Did you miss me?" He asks like it's such a simple question. I smirk because I know that he'll get angry if I say no even jokingly. I pull his hands off me and open my eyes. He sits back on his heels waiting for my response raptly, lip quivering. I stub my cigarette out on the coffee table and lean forward so that my mouth is close to his ear.

"Everyday without you has hurt more than all my scars put together." I whisper. His breathing quickens as he throws his arms around my neck.

"Dai!" He cries out and his body shakes against mine, wracked with overdue sobs that seem to pour out of him endlessly. I embrace him gladly and we topple to the floor together. "I missed you," he mumbles through tear stained lips, "you disappeared and I didn't know where you went. I was so scared."

Hearing it said with him cradled in my arms erases everything that has come before; everyday we had to suffer the thousands of miles between us. Jaehee twists strands of my hair between his fingertips and nuzzles my neck, getting over his momentary distress. He finally settles and, worried about him falling asleep, I pull away to lean up on my elbows.

His beautiful, wide eyes flutter open and neither of us moves for a moment. How much trouble was it for him to get here? He's only got one bag. Does he intend to go back soon? Did he just come to torture me with a little happiness then steal it away? He's let his hair grow again. I tug it hard, exposing his frail neck.

"Ow! Dai, let me go." He struggles against my grip and I can't resist the urge to pull harder, keeping him close to me. I realise suddenly that I'll never let him go back. Jaehee is lying beneath me, scowling at me with frustration. He bites his lip and it's too much.

I press my lips to his hot pulse passionately, abandoning all other thoughts. This is enough for now. We could be dead tomorrow and I'm not going to give Jaehee up to my fear of losing him. He falters for moment then relaxes against my grasp, moaning barely audibly through parted lips.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" I growl.

"No," he pleads, wrapping his legs around my waist, "not ever." I believe him and, like our whole existence, everything that follows is frantic and too molten to maintain. I slide his t-shirt off over his head, messing up his hair, and nip at his collarbone.

"Dai, please…" He whimpers, his fingertips shaking as they snake under my shirt. I rip it off and slam my hands either side of his head. I don't know what to do but I can't stop my body as it yearns for Jaehee. My hips roll hard against him and he arches his back with a soft cry. He clutches at my bare arms as we move together.

"Lover…" I whisper, panting nervously until Jaehee nods eagerly.

"Yes, Dai." His chest is rising and falling rapidly. I pull him up to me and slide my hands under his buttocks. He co-operates as I lift him off the ground and stumble through the corridor to the bedroom. I release him onto the bed and he kicks his shoes off before removing his socks and jeans. I feel my face flushing and try to shake it off as I undress as well.

Jaehee kneels up attentively, watching me in stunned silence as I move towards him. His flawless body is hypnotising. I cup his face in my hands and kiss his brow, his lips, all the way down his jaw. He looks anxious as he runs a finger down my longest scar coming to rest at the waistband of my boxers. Fuck teenage awkwardness.

I shove him down onto the sheets and slide my hand up his thigh. He bites back a moan as my fingertips meet his arousal. Our eyes meet and I gasp in shock as he touches me too. I clutch him by the waist with my other hand and grind against him forcefully as we pleasure each other. While I still have control of myself I pull away.

Gathering all my confidence I tug off Jaehee's remaining garment and my own. He's turned away, blushing furiously but cries out loudly when I massage his naked skin. I love the sound of his surprise. There's a little fear in his voice but as I kiss his temple he arches closer to me and I can feel the trust and love emanating from him.

Suddenly everything is so easy; the tension between us disappears and Jaehee is looking at my body with a peaceful expression on his face. There are no expectations or worries because how can it be anything but bliss becoming one with him. I want to be a part of Jaehee.

He sits up slowly and slides off the end of the bed as I watch bemusedly. He kneels in front of me like an angel in prayer and I think I can almost see beautiful, white wings stretching out from his back but if he is an angel then I am a demon for what I've done. Jaehee inches forward and kisses my thigh softly with quivering lips. His hands rake over my skin and stop at my hips. He's so close.

"Dai," he whispers. I can feel his hot breath on my erection, "I'm yours." He opens his mouth over the head of my arousal and begins to explore me with his tongue. For a moment the pleasure is paralysing and I can do nothing but clench my fists in the sheets. My sweet, innocent Jaehee is doing something like this?

I push my shaking fingers through his dark hair as he rocks up and down slowly. It feels as though my body is burning up in ecstasy but this is pissing me off too. How can Jaehee, the stubborn boy who never once cried out it pain from a beating, be surrendering himself like this? And to me? I know what I am; a monster who deals in violence and hate. I wonder if Jaehee really knows me at all.

I push down hard on his head so that he chokes. The wild grin that spreads across my face is insincere and I give it up when I realise that he isn't resisting me. His fingertips aren't digging into my skin, he isn't trying to pull away or biting down as I'd expect. I pull his head back forcefully and study his still tranquil face as he sits patiently between my knees, panting heavily.

"Why did you let me do that?" I demand. Jaehee stares at me unwaveringly.

"We haven't done this before and after being apart for so long I thought you might have your doubts. I want to be a part of you no matter what so do whatever you want to me." His hands are shaking a little as he kneels up and reaches for me. "I love you, Dai, and this is only for you." I close my eyes as I finally understand, I finally believe it.

I take his hands and pull him up onto my lap, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his chest. He clings to me tightly and I slide my hands down to his buttocks, pushing his erection against mine. He gasps sharply and I want so badly to sink fully into his body right now.

"Sorry," I whisper, "having you here…I couldn't think right." He leans back and runs his fingers through my hair with a gentle smile on his face. The funny thing is that I always thought I was the one waiting for him to catch up to my feelings. I kiss him passionately, not fighting for dominance but simply tasting him. As my tongue slips over his, Jaehee moans and jerks away.

"Please." He begs, his nails digging into my shoulders. I nod slowly and raise my hand to his face, running my fingers over his velvet lips. Jaehee takes hold of my wrist and laps at my fingers eagerly. They disappear into his mouth and emerge glistening with his saliva.

I swallow hard as I hold him to me by the waist and reach behind him. He widens his stance as I glide my free hand up his thigh, giving me better access to the most intimate part of his body. I slip one of my wet fingers into Jaehee and move it slowly while I run my tongue up his exposed neck. His mouth is right by my ear and every breath sounds like he's whispering my name desperately.

He pushes back against my hand so I press a second digit inside him. He tenses for a moment then rocks back and forth, his hips moving against my neglected arousal. I can't wait any longer. Everyday I've waited for him to be next to me like this. I withdraw my fingers and Jaehee murmurs something under his breath.

I lift him slightly to position his entrance better above me. He clasps my shoulders firmly as I part his buttocks and lower him down gently. My erection nudges against his hot opening and I lose any restraint I had. I thrust into him, quickly penetrating his resistance and burying myself in Jaehee's body.

"Aah, Dai!" He cries, arching backwards. A brief wave of concern washes over me before I realise that Jaehee is no stranger to pain. Please let this feel good for him. I try to keep still and let him adjust but this is so many million times better than anything I've felt before. Jaehee's hips are flat against mine and where we're joined feels electric.

Suddenly he rises up and sinks back down onto me with a stifled moan. It's too much for me; the hot pulse that thrums through me drives my hands to move on their own as I take hold of Jaehee and lift him off my erection. He whimpers pleadingly and I bring him back down onto me again. He's doing it by himself now, gyrating on me desperately, and I don't know how much longer I can go without seeing his face.

I roll Jaehee off of me and onto the bed. His bright eyes are half-lidded with desire, his cheeks a vibrant rose as he tugs my arm. I probably look the same. I kiss him softly before grasping him behind the knee and plunging into him again. His face contorts into an expression of rapture as he brings his hand to his mouth and bites down on it to keep from crying out.

This time I don't pause before moving in and out of him powerfully. His legs wrap around my hips and with every thrust his body arches to accept me. Between uncontrollable shudders his eyes search out mine and I can't help leaning in to kiss him every time our gazes meet. A buzzing pressure begins to build in my guts.

I bite Jaehee's nipple tentatively and he tightens around my erection with a murmur.

"Dai, I'm…aah!" I thrust sharply into him and he almost screams. I do it again and again until his lips can't manage to form coherent words. This is everything: everyday and every night that I longed for him I am showing him now.

I lick up his collarbone as I reach between us and take hold of his weeping arousal. His chest heaves more rapidly and I know that we can't keep this ecstasy up forever. I pump his erection in time with my erratic thrusts and the pressure inside me threatens to explode outward any moment.

Jaehee tenses beneath me and I promise to never forget the sight. His beautiful, agonising desire coalescing at my touch. He climaxes powerfully, drawing me further into him as his essence spills over into my hand. My body bursts seconds later; the pressure burns me up, consumes me and in the unending rapture all I can feel is Jaehee.

We collapse entwined, as we always knew we would. With Jaehee in my arms the allure of sleep is too much to resist. The incoming darkness is soft and comforting because I know that Jaehee will be here when I wake up and everyday after that.

The End

Sorry for the wait, it probably wasn't worth it. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and at least it's one more Let Dai fic for the site. Thanks for reading. - LadyAuthor


End file.
